Envy and Jealousy
by PotterHeadGranger55
Summary: Hermione is extremely jealous of Harry and Cho's relationship, and is going to extreme measures to sway Harry's opinion. (Fifth Year) (Hermione's POV) (Story Complete) Harry/Hermione
1. Chapter 1- Whatever the Cost

**CHAPTER 1- WHATEVER THE COST**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS TOLD IN HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL, HERE WE GO, CHAPTER ONE OF THE NEW STORY! COMING AT YOU A DAY EARLY! IT'S GONNA BE A GOOD ONE! LET'S GET IT STARTED!**

Everything about him is perfect. I love him. Everything from his personality, to his body, his mind, his passions and pretty much everything. However, someone is keeping us apart. And this person is not Voldemort, or Dumbledore, or Snape, or Ron.

It's Cho Chang.

Now, I believe that hate is a strong word. I truly do. If you say that you hate someone, you have to really mean it. So, I have no issues in saying that I _bloody hate_ Cho Chang.

She's taking _my_ Harry away from me. The entire school knows that me and Harry should be together. Now, I'm left with Ron, who has no problem making me upset, but everyone tells me that he likes me. Tell me how that works, I'd love to know. I do love Ron, but as a brother. Harry's the one who's captured my heart.

If I find out that _anything_ intimate has been going on between Harry and Cho, I'll personally hit her so hard she won't remember her own name for the rest of her life. Harry would also get a mental slap, but Cho would have the long-lasting damage. I would kill Cho if I had too.

I'm sorry. This isn't me. I wouldn't do any of those things (I would punch her in the face though). I've just set my heart on Harry, and when I set my heart on something, I get very passionate, perhaps too passionate. I just don't think Cho is right for Harry. It doesn't tick. If Harry was truly happy, I would be okay with him dating somebody else. But, the sad reality is, he's not happy. It's a false happiness. Harry and Cho just don't gel. I can see it ripping Harry apart. And I can see something in Cho, something nasty, and sinister. There is something not right with that girl. She acts suspiciously all the time, but I can't quite put my finger on it, and it's really bugging me.

Harry is my world, I love him beyond belief, and if Cho is doing anything to hurt him, mentally or physically, I will do everything in my power to get Harry away from her, then confront her myself. I like to think I can very relaxed, but I've been informed of what I'm like when I'm angry, and it's some truly wonderful feedback.

Harry is an amazing wizard, and has saved so many people and protected the ones he loves from harm's way on multiple occasions over the last four and a half years, but sometimes, when facts are staring him in the face, he's too blind to see it. But I needn't worry, I'll soon fix that.

"Hermione?" Ron said, startling me out of my skin. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine Ronald!" I answer back, perhaps too harshly, and still recovering from my trip into my thoughts.

"Are you sure? You're sort of… blushing…" Ron said, looking very awkward simultaneously. I feel my cheeks, and they're noticeably hot. I recoil immediately.

"Ummm… I've got to go finish my Potions Essay!" I said quickly, saves explanation.

"Hermione, what Potions Essay?" Ron asked, looking worried. Ah. We never got a Potions Essay. I pretended not to hear him while making a mad dash for the dormitory. I bust in and sit down on my bed, get out my diary, and begin writing.

 _February 22_ _nd_ _, 1996_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I think Ron might be onto me. He noticed me in deep thought, blushing in the meantime. I need to be more vigilant when fantasising about Harry, and be more proactive in making sure that no one sees me while doing it. I've already tried stopping myself fantasising in the first place, but that's not going to happen any time soon._

 _I'm coming close to making developments on speaking to Harry about how I feel, and how Cho is treating him, as he clearly cannot see it himself._

 _I have a problem though. I need more than just myself to present my case to him. I need somebody who not only I trust, but who Harry trusts as well. I better get thinking, and make more developments quickly._

 _-Hermione Granger_

I put the quill down, reread the entry, nodded my head, then placed it back on my bedside table.

Crookshanks jumped onto my lap, and laid down. I gently stroked him, whilst smiling to myself. Harry may be the man of the moment, but Crookshanks will always be my number one boy. He moved around in my lap, begging for me to rub his belly. I happily obliged, he purred continuously, before falling asleep.

"What am I going to do Crookshanks?" I asked, quietly, not expecting a response.

I've got to think about what I wrote in the diary. I need someone to help me out. A wingman of sorts. It needs to be a boy, since all the girls will report back to Cho. I can't do Ron, he'd give it away too easily. Dean and Seamus will flat out tell Harry. Hmmm… this is tricky. No one immediately springs to mind. I grab some parchment, and make a list of all the boys that Harry and myself are friendly with. It's a surprisingly short list. Ron, crossed off. Dean, crossed off. Seamus, crossed off. George, crossed off. Fred, crossed off. This will take a while. A couple more boys off the list, until there was only one left. I can't believe I overlooked him, like everyone else does.

I begin the quick march downstairs, looking for the boy who will surely save me from certain rejection. Mind you, it's not a perfect option. He's incredibly socially awkward, but Harry trusts him, and he seems comfortable around Harry, so it's the best I've got. I will be with Harry, whatever the cost.

"Hey, Neville, can I talk to you for a moment?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **I ALREADY PREFER THIS TO THE GIRL WHO CARED! LET'S SEE HOW GOOD I CAN MAKE IT, WHILE IT BEING DEFINTLEY SHORTER THAN THE GIRL WHO CARED. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	2. Chapter 2- Drawing Up the Plan

**CHAPTER 2- DRAWING UP THE PLAN**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS TOLD IN HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **CHAPTER TWO LOCKED AND LOADED! LET HERMIONE'S GENIUS FLOW INTO A PLAN THAT CAN CAPTURE HARRY'S HEART!**

 _Mind you, it's not a perfect option. He's incredibly socially awkward, but Harry trusts him, and he seems comfortable around Harry, so it's the best I've got. I will be with Harry, whatever the cost._

 _"_ _Hey, Neville, can I talk to you for a moment?"_

"Of course, Hermione, what's up?" Neville said, sweetly. I always liked Neville, not in that way, but as a friend, he's always been alright.

"Can we talk about this in private? I need your help with something." I put my best convincing voice on, which seemed to get him interested. We found somewhere private, then sat down to talk.

"Neville," I began, slightly on edge, as I've never told this to anyone. "What I'm about to tell you, I'm telling you in absolute confidence, and on the understanding that you will never tell anyone until I say to."

"Ummm… okay… Hermione what's going on?" Neville said, sounding jittery as he said it.

"Long story short Neville… I'm head over heels in love with Harry." I blurted out, abnormally quickly. "And I need your help to prove how much of a bitch Cho is to him."

"Well… I… uh…" Neville quivered, not seeming to be convinced.

"Neville, please. I know it sounds selfish, but I can't stand someone as brilliant as Harry being with someone as horrible as Cho. I know this doesn't sound like me at all, but I really want Harry and me to be more than we are. You must know that Cho is no good for him. I need to show him what love really is, because I love him. And for what it's worth, when he snaps out of this delusion, I think he loves me too. So, do you want to help, Neville?"

He sat there for around five seconds, having some form of internal debate. After five seconds ended, his face lit up with a very rare smile of confidence. "Let's do it." His smile developed into a wide grin. "You're right. She's using him, and it's time to do what's right."

"Oh, thank you Neville! Anything you need, for the rest of your life, I'll do it! Thank you! Is there anything you need? Anything, I'll do it!"

I'm so happy! We're forming a partnership to take down Cho, and she'll never know what hit her!

"Well… if it's not too much trouble… there is something you could do for me… if it's alright with you…"

"Neville, you're going out of your way for me, I have no problem going out of mine for you."

Neville's strike of confidence had vanished, and we looked as if he was about to have a panic attack. I became very worried very quickly. "Are you alright? Do you want me to get you something? Water?"

"No, no, I'm fine… it's just… embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed, just tell me what you would like."

"Well… I have feelings for… ummm… uh… G-Ginny."

I gave him a wide smile, so that he could register my understanding. I can see it, as well. They get along very well, and Ginny seems interested in him. She seems to be one of the only people willing to listen to him ramble about Herbology endlessly.

"And… I was wondering if you could help me…"

"Aww… Neville… that's so sweet! I'd be more than happy to help you!"

Neville breathed a sigh of relief, blushing furiously. His face had gone redder than Ron's hair!

"So…" Neville continued, obviously keen to change the subject. "What's the plan with Harry?"

"Okay," I said, leaning forward, and lowering my voice. "We, as a team, need to be proactive. When Cho drops a snide comment, pick up on it immediately. Make sure that Harry knows about it. If we learn anything bad about Cho, bring it to Harry's attention."

"Okay, I'm following so far." Neville said.

"Also, if you could bring me up as a topic of conversation with Harry, but make sure that Cho isn't around." I'm now starting to realise how in depth this plan is, and how long I've dreamed to put it into action. No… this isn't like me! I've never been into boys like that! I'm ashamed of myself, I'm being super obsessive. Why am I doing this? I'm Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake! I get good grades, and run an organisation for House Elves, I shouldn't be fantasising over boys!

My thoughts were disturbed by Neville's agreement on the plan, which pleases me greatly. I just have to accept it. Harry is the one person I cannot live without, and I know what I need to do to be with him, and separate him from the manipulative cow. I don't want to look like a bad person though… I'm going to have to do something really good.

"Hey, Neville," I say, my do-good attitude needing to shine through. "Do you need help with your homework? Because I could help you, if you like."

He nodded his head rapidly in agreement, which made me giggle.

"Thank you so much Neville, you don't realise how much this means to me, I'm so grateful!"

"That's okay, Hermione. We're friends, we help each other out."

It was time to hit the sack when I got back to the Common Room. No one was around, so I just went up to the dormitory and tried to get to sleep.

I sighed. Why? This is going to make me look like a bad person. And believe me, I feel terrible. This risks everything I already have, friends, respect and reputation.

But for Harry, I would risk anything.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **I'M REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING THE REST OF THIS FANFICTION. I'M ENJOYING LETTING MY ACCOUNT GROW INTO SOMETHING THAT COULD BE BIG ONE DAY. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	3. Chapter 3- Making the First Move

**CHAPTER 3- MAKING THE FIRST MOVE**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS TOLD IN HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **CHAPTER THREE READY TO GO! TIME TO FINALLY MEET HARRY! LET'S SEE HOW HERMIONE TRIES TO CAPTURE HARRY'S HEART!**

 _I sighed. Why? This is going to make me look like a bad person. And believe me, I feel terrible. This risks everything I already have, friends, respect and reputation._

 _But for Harry, I would risk anything._

I was walking the corridors the next morning, and that's when I saw him. The amazing Harry Potter, standing with Cho, holding hands. It's a bittersweet image. Cho shot me the most ugly look, as if to say; 'back off, he's mine.' It's as if she's mocking me, and it's breaking my heart to see Harry with someone as manipulative as her.

Harry sees me, and gives me a big smile, a smile he only saves for me (I hope). He tries to separate himself from Cho, who does not look impressed with her boyfriend, and clings onto him.

"Cho, come on, I'm just going to talk to Hermione, I won't be long." Harry said, and then glanced over at me, then back at Cho. Cho gave him a dirty look, before letting go, and walking off in a strop.

"Cho! Come on!" Harry yelled. Oh… this is a good test, will he go after her, or come over to me? He stood there for a moment, tutted whilst shaking his head, and then, thankfully, turned to walk over to.

"What's up with her?" I asked, giving him a soft smile. He shared a smile in response.

"I don't know." He replied, looking back over to where she had walked off, "I do really wonder about her sometimes. She's so… mysterious." He shifted his glance back to me, and just looking into his emerald green eyes I was sure that something was wrong. He looked worn out, his eyes hung low, and he was developing a noticeable hunch.

"Harry, we haven't really talked for a while. Are you sure that you're okay?" I took his hand and stroked it gently, comforting the confused soul I can see all too clearly.

He paused slightly, and gives me a small smile. He's not stupid, I know that. I know he's worn out, he knows he's worn out. I can't blame him in the slightest for being tired. He recently fought the most feared wizard in the world, he's running Dumbledore's Army, he's worrying about his O. , Umbridge is constantly on his case and he's trying to save a crumbling relationship. He's stronger than I could ever imagine myself being.

"I'm not really sure Hermione. I've just been spending a lot of time with Cho. I'm tired a lot of the time. I really do want to hang out with you and Ron more often. Especially you." He said, tapping my shoulder at the final sentence. He's so adorably sweet to me, I really hope I'm not blushing. I try my best to look flattered. No idea how it looked, hope it went smoothly.

Harry gave me an understanding smile. Wow, this is going outstandingly well, and of course I'd be more than happy to talk.

"Well then, Mr. Potter," I said, almost teasingly in a way, "Let's talk."

Harry chuckled. "Let's go then, Miss Granger." He held out his hand, and I took it, finding the entire thing hilarious.

Imagine if Cho saw this! Then again, I wouldn't care. I would take her on myself.

Me and Harry talked for a long time, not really about Cho, or relationships, just about anything that came to mind. We hadn't talked properly for a while, only passing remarks in our Dumbledore's Army sessions really. It was nice to finally just sit down and talk again.

After what could've been hours, we had to go to our respective activities. Harry seemed more upbeat after our conversation, and it may be becoming clear to him that he needs to get his life straight, and, just perhaps, cut some ties.

However, my work isn't quite over, as I need Neville to talk to Harry, and he seemed pretty eager to jump to the task, especially after surprising the entire Charms class by obtaining a B on his Essay. I got some odd glances, as if people knew I'd helped him, but nobody asked me or him any questions.

Me and Neville made our way down to Harry, and I got just within earshot, and listened to their conversation.

"Heya Harry." Neville said, sitting next to Harry.

"Hi, Neville, you alright?" Harry said, giving him a kind smile. Harry's smile is always enough to make someone feel cared for, which is something Neville needs a lot right now.

"I'm alright Harry, how are you?"

The two boys talked for a while, just as me and Neville discussed. They spoke about some random stuff like school, Herbology, Dumbledore's Army, until Neville finally made it onto the golden topic.

"So, Harry, what do you think about Hermione?" Neville asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry replied, perplexed.

"What do you think about Hermione? What springs too mind?" Neville asked, getting visibly nervous.

"Well, she's my best friend, and she's been there for me so many times. She's very sweet, kind and clever."

I'm trying not to squeal with delight. He never says stuff like that about Cho, which may or may not confirm my fears that their relationship is based off lust. But it doesn't matter. 'Sweet, kind and clever.' I'm now going to hold those words close to my heart.

"Why are you asking me this?" Harry broke my trail of thought, and I'm looking at Neville, who looks like he's beginning to sweat.

"Ummm… no idea. Just… came to mind…"

I breathe a sigh of relief that Neville had maintained his composure, but he quickly excused himself, leaving a very confused Harry.

I've heard all I need to hear.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WHAT'S NEXT? HERMIONE NOW HAS A BASE TO BUILD ON WITH HARRY. LET'S KEEP GOING WITH THE STORY. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	4. Chapter 4- A Nice Talk

**CHAPTER 4- A NICE TALK**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS TOLD IN HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **LET'S START CHAPTER FOUR! THIS ONE WILL ROCK THE WORKS, IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE.**

 _February 25_ _th_ _, 1996_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a few days since me and Neville started trying to show Harry that Cho isn't right for him. It's slow progress, but it is coming along nicely. I have a good feeling about the way this is going, and Harry, slowly but surely, is opening up to me, Ron and Neville._

 _Ron had figured it out, so there wasn't any point in lying to him. He needs to know these things, as he is part of our Trio. He seemed more than happy to help, which is fortunate. He certainly likes to run his mouth about Cho. Some people would find it uncalled for, regardless of how much of a bitch she is._

 _We're getting closer, then Harry can see what is truly good for him. Even if it's not with me, all I want for him is to be happy._

 _-Hermione Granger_

I was on my way to Potions, when I see Cho, having a very close, almost intimate conversation with Malfoy. They looked like a couple! I didn't want to jump to any unnecessary conclusions, but I made a mental note to tell Neville and Ron later.

Suddenly, Cho breaks away from the Slytherin, looking at me dead in the face.

"Mudblood, come over here right now." She pointed to a spot some distance away from Malfoy. Where she pointed wasn't what had grabbed my attention.

"Excuse me?" I said, taken aback. I knew Cho was a bitch, but I had no idea that she'd judge anybody based on blood status.

"Are you deaf, Mudblood?" There she goes again. Using a highly offensive word without a care in the world. "I said go over there, I want to have a nice talk with you."

Uh-oh. 'Nice talk' usually means it's not going to be nice whatsoever. Trying to maintain my composure and not look a fool in front of a lot of people, I walk over to where her slimy finger is pointing. With the way she acts, she would have been better off in Slytherin. She made her way over, after she mouthed something to Malfoy.

"Well then," I said, staying as casual as I could, "You wanted to talk, so let's talk."

"Well then, let's make it simple for you, Mudblood. Stay away from my boyfriend, or you'll regret it. Never speak to him again, or I swear I'll…"

"You'll do what, Cho?" I retorted, outraged at being told how to live my own life. "I'll do whatever I please."

"You'll swallow those words Mudblood! One day, the Death Eaters are coming after you, they'll kill all of you Mudbloods!" She practically screeched at me. I didn't know whether to take her seriously or laugh.

"But isn't your boyfriend 'The Chosen One'? Surely you would be on his side?" I threw straight back at her, catching her in the act was so justifying.

"Well… have you got his back? Because I doubt a Mudblood like you could commit to him."

I unleashed some mock laughter, before replying; "Don't try and flip this on me, you two-faced witch! I hate two-faced people, it's so hard to decide which to slap first." I left a momentary silence for my (clearly unpopular) joke to settle in, before I got right back to our 'nice talk'. "And, for your information, I will, and have always, had Harry's back with anything that he's done. My blood status says nothing about my ability to 'commit' to somebody."

"Whatever, Mudblood." Cho pushed me away, before heading back over to Malfoy.

"Nice talking." I called after her. She turned around and gave me the death stare, so I did likewise.

Now… this will be interesting. Heard it right from the horse's mouth! Who does she think she is? Calling me a Mudblood… disrespectful. Still, we've got ground on her now, she's showing her true colours now.

Two mental notes to be made:

Number one: Tell Ron and Neville everything that happened during me and Cho's conversation (I use this word lightly).

Number two: Never make smart jokes during an argument again.

 _Sometime later…_

"Hermione, if what you're saying is true, this is serious!" Ron said through gritted teeth, simultaneously fuming. His face had turned as red as his hair, which takes some doing. "You can't do that! She's fraternizing with the enemy!" I smiled briefly when Ron said that. He certainly likes to keep a constant vocabulary.

"I say we tell Harry. He needs to know." Neville piped up, after remaining quiet during my explanation.

"I wholeheartedly agree." I replied.

"Likewise." Ron said.

"I've got a list of things that she's said to me, or that I've seen her doing." I handed them the piece of parchment, which they had a thorough look over.

 _List of Things that Cho has done:_

 _1\. Used the term 'Mudblood' multiple times during conversation._

 _2\. Wishes all Muggleborns dead at the hands of Voldemort/Death Eaters._

 _3\. Getting intimately close to Malfoy in, what can only be assumed, as flirtatious conversation._

 _4\. Question the strength of our Trio's friendship._

 _5\. Manipulation of the people around her, so that she can have her own way constantly._

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Ron said, grinning.

"Do you think five points is enough?" I asked.

"Little things have a big impact, Hermione." Ron said, seeming to be pleased with his line.

"Did someone tell you that, Ronald?" I said, completely flipping it round on him. He blushed bright red (a different shade to his hair this time), and made no attempt to reply.

"So, we now have the moral high ground over Cho. We have proof that she is a blood-purist, a liar, a manipulator, a cheat and a Death Eater sympathiser. This should open Harry's eyes."

"Teamwork!" Ron yelled, raising his hand, looking for a high-five in response. I might have, if his timing and tone of voice had not made one simple word so awkwardly cringe-worthy.

I lay in bed, smiling to myself. Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow's the day when Harry wakes up and smells the coffee, and I cannot wait!

Little did I know… little did I know.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **IMAGINE GETTING IN AN ALTERCATION LIKE THAT! WHERE I'M FROM, THAT WOULD'VE DISSOLVED INTO A FIST FIGHT VERY QUICKLY. NOW, YOU'RE GETTING A TASTE OF CHO CHANG, AND BY ANYBODY'S STANDARDS, SHE'S A TOXIC HUMAN BEING. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	5. Chapter 5- Harry's Heartbreak

**CHAPTER 5- HARRY'S HEARTBREAK**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS TOLD IN HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **CHAPTER FIVE IS NOW READY TO GO. I DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOING TO BE READY FOR THIS ONE.**

 _I lay in bed, smiling to myself. Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow's the day when Harry wakes up and smells the coffee, and I cannot wait!_

 _Little did I know… little did I know._

It hit me suddenly. How could I be so stupid?

Harry and Cho spend a lot of time together. Cho is part of Dumbledore's Army, plus Harry confides all his plans and secrets in her.

So, if she threatens me with the Death Eaters, and she claims to have connections, who else knows?

I jump out of my bed as if it was a trampoline, and make a mad sprint for the boy's dorms. I try to be quiet as best I can, but I'm shaking, and, if my fears are true, we may be under imminent attack.

I wake Ron and Neville as quietly as I can, but when I get to Harry's bed, I discover he's not there.

No, no, no! This is not happening! This can't be happening!

"Hermione, there better be a bloody good reason for waking us up this early!" Ron said when we made it into the Common Room.

"Shut up, Ronald, and just listen." I say with haste, causing a silence to fall over Ron. I fish out the list I made about Cho, and reread it. "Cho threatened the prospect of Death Eaters killing all Muggleborns yesterday. She claims to have connections to people. So, what if she's feeding information to Umbridge, or worse, the Death Eaters?"

Neville looked as if he was about to faint, while Ron turned a sickly pale. Both opened their mouths in an attempt to speak, but nothing could come out. Ron and Neville had a mixture of shock, fear, and panic painted on their respective faces. Neville then did pass out.

"Ron, where's Harry?" I asked, an apparent sense of urgency in my voice.

"Maybe he's out for a walk?" Ron said, still reeling.

I look at the clock. Three o'clock in the morning, no way he's out for a stroll, the Invisibility Cloak was still right by his bed.

"We need to find him, as soon as we can. I'm going to get his Invisibility Cloak, you try and wake up Neville." I said, taking control of the situation (I've been told I'm good at that). Ron hadn't noticed that Neville was unconscious. I made a mad dash up the stairs and to Harry's bed, and grabbed the cloak, waking Seamus up in the process.

"Wha- what's happening? Hermione what are you doing in here?" he asked, still not fully awake. I can't have him interfering, I don't want a search party.

"Nothing… you're dreaming it." I said, while he still had very little control over his brain.

"Oh." He said, almost sombrely, before laying his head back on the pillow, and was out like a light instantly.

Whew. That was a close shave.

I made it back down to the Common Room, thankfully Neville had woken up again.

"Are you ready?" I asked. They nodded vigorously, and I threw the cloak over all three of us.

"Tight squeeze init?" Ron said, rather inappropriately timed. He got a stomp on the foot as a response.

We spent all night wondering the castle, in search of the boy who needed saving, now more than ever. He was nowhere to be found. What if he had been kidnapped by the Death Eaters, because Cho had given all the information they needed? No… no that wouldn't happen. It's virtually impossible to get into Hogwarts undetected, let alone when you're some of the Wizarding World's most wanted.

We were just about to give up hope, when we found him.

He was alone.

He was crying.

He was in pain.

And it didn't take long to see why.

He had writing all over his arms, each saying different things. I could only make out a few, such as 'I must not conspire against the School', and 'I must not argue with teachers', but the one that stuck out the most, written in big block capitals, was; 'I MUST NOT TELL LIES'.

Just seeing him, and the pain he was in, made me physically sick to my stomach, while simultaneously shattering my heart into a million tiny pieces. I didn't hesitate to throw off the cloak and hold him in my arms, and try my best to silence his crying.

"Shhhh… it's okay Harry… I'm here now… no one's going to hurt you anymore." I said, soothingly. He acknowledged me, but didn't say anything. It was scary seeing him so broken like this. In fact, it brought me back to last year, when he came back with Cedric's body.

Cedric.

It all makes sense now. That evil bitch Cho, must resent Harry for his death, and has now gone to extreme measures in order to have him undergo this torture. God knows that else she's doing, but when I get my hands on her I'll…

Calm, Hermione… calm… for Harry.

"Harry?" I began, prompting him to look at me. His eyes were so green, but they looked empty, devoid of happiness, like looking at a dementor. "Harry, do you want to tell me what happened? I can help."

He nods his head slowly, and tries to begin, but I assume he doesn't know how to start. Eventually, through obvious distress, he began his story.

"I was about to head back to the Common Room, when Umbridge basically grabbed me, leading me to her office. And who do I find sitting there, one of the only people who I thought I could trust with anything?" I already knew who he was talking about, but I didn't interrupt. "Cho. She's been feeding Umbridge information since the start." I knew it. I bloody knew it, but everyone thought I was crazy. "Umbridge made me do all of this." He gestured to his arms, which looked really nasty. It didn't take me long to realise that some of this was in Cho's handwriting, some words like 'worthless', 'liar', 'traitor' and 'mudblood'. There she goes again, just throwing insults left and right. Harry broke down again, and practically collapsed in my arms.

I look over to Ron and Neville, who are just looking at Harry with sad eyes.

I really don't want to tell Harry this, but he needs to know, for his safety, and for the safety of others.

"Harry, I don't want to tell you this, but me and Cho actually had an argument yesterday morning." It immediately grabbed his attention.

"What? Why? What did she say?"

"Well, she started off with calling me… you know…" He looked at me in shock, he knew what word I meant. "Then she told me that I was never allowed to speak with you again, and said that she hoped the Death Eaters would come and kill me, with all the other Muggleborns."

Harry was back on the verge of tears. "Oh, Hermione! I'm so, so sorry! I had no idea she was really like that!"

"It's not your fault Harry. You didn't know." We shared a gentle hug, which I felt deep down. Then I remembered what Cho was doing with Malfoy, and I wondered if Harry knew anything about it. I was reluctant to bring this up, but it needed to be said, as I assume the two of them won't be going on anymore dates.

"Harry… I'm not entirely sure how to bring this up… but… do you know anything about Malfoy and Cho?"

Something struck a chord, and, if he even made an attempt to cover it up, gave the fact that he knew away instantly.

Harry gave a solemn nod, before muttering; "They're sleeping with each other."

I gasp in shock, not believing that anyone would stoop so low as to have an affair (especially on Harry), and, the icing on the cake is that she is having sexual relations with Malfoy, of all people.

I comfort Harry some more, but all I see is red. This deep-rooted anger has begun to bubble, and it's time to let it go free.

I'm going to speak to the bitch myself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **ALL THE CARDS ARE ON THE TABLE NOW. NOWHERE FOR CHO CHANG TO HIDE. I WOULD LIKE TO EXPRESS THAT I IN NO WAY ADVISE UNDERAGE SEXUAL ACTS, IT IS AGAINST THE LAW, SO, PLEASE DON'T ENGAGE IN THEM IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	6. Chapter 6- Cho Chang Controversy

**CHAPTER 6- CHO CHANG CONTROVERSY**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS TOLD IN HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **LET'S GO! TIME TO SHOW THAT HERMIONE IS THE BEST, AND CHO IS NOTHING BUT A BACKSTABBING BITCH.**

 _I comfort Harry some more, but all I see is red. This deep-rooted anger has begun to bubble, and it's time to let it go free._

 _I'm going to speak to the bitch myself._

It didn't take me long the following morning me to find who I was looking for. Who does she think she is? She played Harry for information, only because she knew Umbridge would torture him. This is it, let's set her straight.

"Hey, Cho!" I shouted across the hall at her, "I want to have a word with you!" I made my anger apparent, while also not trying to start a duel in the middle of the corridor.

"I'll pass, Mudblood!" she shouted back at me. Tone it up slightly, Hermione.

"That wasn't a request, Cho. Here. Now." That ought to do the trick.

She looked back at her (relatively newfound) friends, before walking over to me. Malfoy was staring daggers at me, but who gives a toss what he does, anyway?

"Talk, filthy Mudblood. What do you want?"

"Not very friendly, are we? Well… not that it matters, because I'm at my wits end as well. We need to have a discussion, about how you completely did one on my best friend!"

"Oh… Potter. What makes you think that you should have anything to do with us purebloods. I hope they get rid of your sort, sooner rather than later. Umbridge would do us all a favour for sending you Mudbloods home, especially you." Cho looked like she was about to hex me. It was quite a sight.

"Well, Harry has entrusted me the position of his best friend, which is something I take very seriously, as you can do no better than him. You had a chance with a genuine, caring, kind wizard. He loved you, Cho, and you throw everything back in his face. It's your sort that should be got rid of, Cho." She's on the wrong side here, but she's holding her corner.

"Who do you think you are? You're a muggleborn, Granger. Just because you get the highest grades in our entire year, don't think you belong working in a café, or a small corner shop, because that's where all Mudbloods end up, leaving us Purebloods to take the positions at the Ministry. You belong in the wizarding scum."

Damn, that cut deep. She really doesn't know how to argue. Then again, she's not used to them fighting back.

"Where people place in society, Cho, is not based on their blood status. Twenty-five percent of all Ministry employees are muggleborn."

"I can't take you seriously, Granger. Of course, who can take someone who fights for the rights of house-elves seriously."

Oh. Now that's taking a step over the line. What does she think she's saying about SPEW?

"Well, have you ever felt passionately about something? What's wrong with freeing the house elves?"

"You stupid Mudblood, they're called house elves! They're supposed to treat them like slaves!" What disturbs me the most about that statement is how nonchalant she sounded when she said it.

"You're a monster."

"And you're a Mudblood. What's the difference?"

This is degrading now. Time to shut her up, and hit home with a delicate subject.

"How do you think Cedric would react if he heard you say-" I wasn't even allowed to finish my sentence before Cho threw herself at me.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT CEDRIC! YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! I'LL KILL YOU!" She drew her wand, pointing it straight at my chest. By now, we'd attracted some attention to ourselves, as there were some silent onlookers, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sure he'd be so proud of you Cho. Look at yourself. Look at what you've done."

"SHUT UP! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DO IT!" Cho was having some kind of mental breakdown. Mentioning Cedric was clearly what haunted Cho, just as I thought. It's sad really, Harry was close with Cedric as well, so I take pity in that aspect.

"Cho… you're not going to do anything."

"Really? Tell me why, Mudblood." Cho was visibly shaking now.

"You're amazing Cho, a very gifted witch, very powerful. But you're no Slytherin."

"But I tell you what you are, Miss Chang," called Professor McGonagall, who was now standing right behind Cho. "You, are coming to my office. You too, Miss Granger."

If I get in trouble for this, I will not be doing her homework.

It took some explaining, and visual evidence on Harry's arm, for Professor McGonagall to officially banish Cho from the grounds. Naturally, I was ecstatic. I just had one question for Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Why are you letting me go? Shouldn't I be punished for conspiracy against teaching staff by being in Dumbledore's Army?"

Professor McGonagall smiled at me, her eyes fixed on mine from the top of her glasses. "Did you not think I knew?" She said, maintaining the smile, a smile which I returned upon hearing that sentence. "You may excuse yourself, Miss Granger."

Wow. I just got out of a fight and got the world's meanest girl expelled from school.

Will there ever be a normal year at Hogwarts?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **THEY SAY JUSTICE IS SWIFT, AS IS KARMA. WHEN THE TWO JOIN TOGETHER, IT GETS UGLY, OR PRETTY, IN HERMIONE'S PARTICULAR CASE. THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE OUT TOMORROW, THEN I CAN GET TO WORK ON MY NEXT FIC, SOONER RATHER THAN LATER. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	7. Chapter 7- Exactly Where I Want to Be

**CHAPTER 7- EXACTLY WHERE I WANT TO BE**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS TOLD IN HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **THE FINAL CHAPTER, AND HERMIONE HAS ONLY ONE THING SHE NEEDS TO DO.**

 _Wow. I just got out of a fight and got the world's meanest girl expelled from school._

 _Will there ever be a normal year at Hogwarts?_

I had gone through the entire day with a perk in my walk, like I could take on the world. Cho is gone, and that's all that matters. I've only got one thing left to do, and that's to prove myself to Harry.

It could take a day, a week, a month, who really knows? But, no matter how long it takes, or how hard I have to work, I will, eventually, capture his heart.

However, this presents with it some problems. The most famous young wizard in the world has now become single. I'm sure to have competition. I know Ginny is interested, for one. I'm trying not to be paranoid, but it's something I do need to keep in mind.

So… I better get started now, then.

I was sitting in the Common Room, with Harry next to me. He had been, uncharacteristically, quiet since last night. I know he's still probably in shock, especially after the developments that we made this morning, Cho being expelled and all. I imagine he needs time to think, I would as well.

He was looking at his arms. He had his sleeves rolled up, despite my pestering. He was reading the words, his face frighteningly emotionless. He needs comforting, love and support. The amount of love he gives to other people, even those who throw it back in his face, he deserves at least a grain of it back. I can be more than that for him. I wonder if he believes what's been engraved on his skin. Those repulsive things that have been forced onto him. If he does, then I've got a lot of work to do.

I bury my head back into my book, attempting to drown my troubles by reading, as I've done all my life. Maybe it's time to change, maybe I can be different for the future.

I look up from reading, to find the only boy who I think about constantly, staring at me. I was taken aback slightly, but I smiled at him nonetheless. He smiled back, but I could sense the feeling of awkwardness and fear, which confused me further. I moved from the chair to the sofa in front of the fire, where he was sitting. We were alone in the Common Room, which wasn't uncommon. I usually sat out here until the early hours of the morning reading and studying, while he would sit here and contemplate things that were happening.

He keeps his eyes fixed on me, and maintains his eerie silence. I'm getting scared now, it's not like him.

"Harry?" I ask, slowly, "This may sound like a stupid question, but is something wrong?"

He lifted his head, nodded, then lowered his head so that I couldn't see his eyes. I cupped his cheek, mainly so I could raise his head and look into his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, maintaining the same tone.

He tried to say something, and finally stuttered; "Ye-yes… but it-it's complicated…"

"You can tell me anything Harry. You know that. Tell me what's bothering you and I can help you."

"Well," he began, leaning in slightly, as if this was supposed to be a well-kept secret, "I want to tell you why I was so frustrated in my relationship with Cho."

"Harry," I said, lightly, "Cho was using you for revenge. The relationship was- "

"No, it's not that. It was something to do with me." Harry cut me off, and I was even more lost by what he said. "I had feelings for someone else…"

"Who?" I blurted out, suddenly, immediately feeling embarrassed. I was angry too. I want to know who this new girl is. Oh… it's Ginny isn't it! But I promised Neville! No! This whole plan is falling apart…

Keep composure Hermione. Keep composure.

"Really, I can see how that would affect the relationship. If you don't mind me prying… who is it?" I really hope I sounded normal saying that. I'm livid on the inside. I really want to know who this is.

Harry tried to say something… but it didn't come out as words, just some random gobbledygook.

"Do I know her?" I asked, obviously sounding disheartened. All he could muster was the nod of his head.

"Gryffindor?" Another nod.

"Ginny?"

"No."

"Parvati?"

"No."

"Lavender?"

"No."

Hmmm… I'm running out of names.

"Just tell me Harry. I can help you. A girl would be stupid not to want you…" I said, trailing off towards the end. However, at my final sentence, a sudden burst of confidence must've come over Harry.

"Really?" He asked, seemingly surprised.

"Yes, you're a very attractive person Harry. Inside and out." Harry's confidence levels spiked at this point.

"Hmmm… this is going to be easier than I thought." He said, probably not purposely.

"What are you talking about Harry?" I'm really confused now… unless…

"It's you Hermione. I was thinking about you."

Oh.

My.

God.

This isn't real.

I'm dreaming.

Now I was the one stammering. I couldn't find the words. So, I didn't.

We both leaned into the passionate kiss that we shared, that went on forever.

Don't thrive on envy and jealousy… because, one day, it'll go your way.

And, right now, I'm exactly where I want to be.

 **THE END**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL… IT'S OVER. A SHORT STORY, YET CONTAINS A POWERFUL MESSAGE. DID YOU CATCH IT? YOU JUST READ IT. TAKE ANOTHER LOOK:**

 ** _Don't thrive on envy and jealousy… because, one day, it'll go your way._**

 **I TRY TO CONTAIN MESSAGES IN MY STORIES, WHICH I WILL BE IN THE FUTURE. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THE SIGNALS AND SIGNS. WHAT'S NEXT?**

 **WELL… FIRST THINGS FIRST. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFICTION, AND IF YOU'RE ONE OF MY CONSTANT REVIEWERS, LIKE CTC1000 AND LEEART, THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME YOUR ADVICE, AND HONEST THOUGHTS.**

 **SO, WHAT I'VE LEARNED IS, I NEED TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS, BUT THAT WILL MEAN UPDATES WILL BECOME SPARSER. I IMAGINE THREE UPDATES A WEEK ON MY FOLLOWING STORIES, WHICH WILL GIVE MORE TIME FOR DEVELOPMENT, PROOFREADING AND (AS CLOSE TO) PERFECTION AS THEY CAN GET. I LIKE TO PRODUCE QUALITY CONTENT, AS, QUALITY OVER QUANTITY AND ALL THAT.**

 **SO. THE NEXT FANFICTION. WE'LL BE HEADING BACK TO SECOND YEAR, WHERE HARRY AND HERMIONE FIND THE MIRROR OF ERISED AGAIN, AND ARE SHOCKED AS TO WHAT THEY SEE IN THE REFLECTION. INSPIRED BY A UNIQUE PIECE OF FANART AND MY FAVOURITE SONG 'HUMAN' BY RAG'N'BONE.**

 **UNTIL THEN, KEEP READING, AND PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON MY NEW TWITTER: phgranger55 WHERE I WILL GIVE UPDATES ON DEVELOPMENTS ON CHAPTERS AND JUST WHAT I FEEL ABOUT THE WORLD.**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **TWITTER: phgranger55**

 **ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


End file.
